


Gone.

by squishyhobi



Series: BL OneShots [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: King wakes up to find the bed empty and the dogs gone, he didn't think something so simple would hurt him so much.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: BL OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 257





	Gone.

The click of a closing door disturbed King’s sleep but he only turned over and tried to fall asleep again, figuring that it must have been Ram going to the bathroom. However, falling back to sleep after being disturbed wasn’t easy for King, especially not when he was on the sofa. He turned again, whining as he struggled to find his comfortable position again. Tossing, turning, tossing, turning. 

He couldn’t tell how long it had been since the door closing had woken him up, but he knew one thing. It should have been long enough for Ram to finish in the bathroom. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly, it was still dark. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and looked at his phone. 

**4.47am**

“Ram?” He called out, swinging his legs off the edge of the sofa, he slowly stood up, struggling with his tired limbs. He wandered over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, “Ram? Are you in there?”

Nothing.

“Ram?”

Nothing. 

He hummed and pushed on the door, it wasn’t locked, it opened with ease and King quickly realised it wasn’t in use. He had definitely heard a door close… Perhaps Ram had been out of the bedroom and closed the door once back inside, but as he got to the bedroom door, he realised that wasn’t the case. The door was open. He peeked inside and saw that the bed was neatly made as though nobody had been laying in it. 

That was the moment panic set in. 

“Ram!?” He called out loud, rushing into the room, but it was empty. The only hint of Ram was the Venus Fly Trap that was left on the bedside table. 

King’s chest became heavy, he felt as if he could collapse from panic as he rushed around his home. As much as he didn’t want to, he ran to the room where Ram kept his dogs. He slowly pushed it open.

No sign of life, no panting dogs, not even a dog hair.

Ram was gone, his bag was gone, his dogs were gone. No note. No words. 

He wasn’t used to feeling this way, he was used to feeling happy, content with the world. Now, however, now he felt as if he’d lost everything. 

Although he was only in a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers he ran to the door, rushing through the hallway and down the stairs to see if he’d be able to catch Ram. He hadn’t even spared a moment to consider putting on shoes, the thought only occurred to him as he ran out of the building and his bare feet met the wet concrete. 

“Ram!” He called out, looking in every direction he could, “Ram?”

There was nobody in sight, he didn’t care about the rain now, he ran down the street and looked around the corners, calling the boy’s name whenever he felt strong enough. There was, once again, nobody. As the rain fell, King struggled to tell the difference between the rain and his own tears. Ram had seemed so comfortable with him, why would he disappear without a word? He knew he wouldn’t find out the answer any time soon. He made his way back to the apartment, trying to hold back sobs as he did. He had grown so attached to Ram in this short amount of time, it wasn’t fair that he was suddenly gone. 

Back inside the building, he realised he was shaking, but he was unsure if it was because of the rain or because of his emotions. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, not that it did anything since all of King was soaked by the rain. He felt miserable as he slowly made his way up the stairs. 

Had he done something wrong? Had he said something to upset Ram? Every question in his head wouldn’t be answered, and that made him feel more pain. 

Going back into his apartment, he felt an overwhelming numbness, and once the door was closed he felt back against it and slumped down. He couldn’t contain his tears now, he allowed himself to cry, volume didn’t matter, not when he felt this pain. 

But how did he feel this much pain when he hadn’t been speaking to Ram for that long?

Because… Ram was special. Ram was a beautiful person that looked as though he could be loud and outspoken but he was quiet and held back, he’d listen to King talking and even if King spoke for hours he never interrupted him, he’d just listen. He seemed so fond of every word King spoke, perhaps that was why King was falling in love with him.

Time passed, slowly King pushed himself up from the floor and trudged along the room, collapsing as he reached the sofa. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, although the sun was rising perhaps it was best for him to fall asleep again. Though, perhaps sleeping wasn’t easy when he was constantly trying to fight back sobs. He clutched tight to the blanket and soon fell into a miserable slumber.

☆☆☆☆☆

Just as earlier, a click of a door disturbed his sleep, but this time he immediately threw the blanket away. He jumped up onto his feet and ran to look at the entryway. The three dogs didn’t even make King flinch, his eyes were only on Ram, even as the younger boy let go of the leashes and let the huskies free. King just let the dogs run past him as he approached Ram. 

“Where were you?” He whispered, his voice was raspy, perhaps from the early rain, “I was so worried! I ran to look for you, you just left! Without a word! You didn’t even reply to any of my messages! I thought you left, Ram, I thought you just left me!”

Ram didn’t blink as he looked at King, his mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. 

“Talk to me, Ram, now is one of the times I need you to talk! Why would you do that? Why would you just walk out? At 4am?! I was scared you wouldn’t come back! You took your dogs and your bag, and you just… You were gone!”

Nothing again, Ram dropped his head, showing he was ashamed. He pressed his lips together as he looked back up to King.

“I don’t want you to leave,” King sobbed out, “I don’t want you to go without saying a word to me, I don’t want to lose you. Ram, you don’t get it, do you? You mean so much to me, I can’t even put it into words, I just…” King tugged at his hair slightly before allowing his eyes to meet Ram’s once again.

Words didn’t matter now, he grabbed to the back of Ram’s neck and surged forward, crashing their lips together. Only a chaste kiss, but with Ram’s stillness, King realised his actions. Just as he began to pull away Ram’s hands grabbed his waist and the younger student moved with King, not allowing the kiss to end too quickly. 

King’s feelings had entirely switched, his heart had been beating fast with panic but now it was with happiness. His free hand slipped behind Ram’s back and he couldn’t fight his lips forming a smile against the kiss. 

They pulled away from the kiss after a short while, both of them immediately looking into the other’s eyes as they parted. King stayed silently, waiting to see if Ram would form words.

“Sorry.”

Finally, King had never been more grateful to hear that word. The smile on his face grew, he slowly moved his hands, pulling back as he did and once Ram’s hands were gone from his waist he held them both. For once, he didn’t get a chance to speak before Ram spoke up again. 

“I went to get some stuff,” he gestured behind him, King peeked around him and saw the suitcase on the floor.

King’s eyebrows raised up, he looked back into the younger’s eyes and gave a small smile before tilting his head to the side, “you carried that all the way back? As well as walking your dogs?”

Ram shook his head and let out a small laugh that brought joy to King’s heart, “no, my brother walked the dogs back, but he went back home when I got to the building.”

“Oh,” King nodded slowly, still wrapping his head around it, “why _did_ you take the dogs?”

“For my brother,” Ram shrugged, a smile playing on his face, “I told him I was coming back to pick some stuff up and he asked if he could see the dogs.”

“Oh… That makes sense, wait, you went to get more stuff?”

Ram gave a quick nod, his expression softened immediately, “I… It is okay if I stay here longer, isn’t it?”

King didn’t hesitate, his eyes were wide as he gave an eager nod, “yes, yes of course! I mean I just kissed you! I couldn’t kick you out now!” He laughed, and was pleased to see Ram join in the laughter. King picked up Ram’s suitcase and slipped his free arm around Ram’s waist, “I guess now we’ve got the kiss out of the way… Maybe,” he paused as he led Ram towards the bedroom, “we can share the bed?”

Ram tilted his head in thought for a moment, “just because I kissed you back doesn’t mean we’re going to jump straight into sex.”

King froze, but Ram continued to walk, turning before he reached the bedroom door, a smug smile showed on his face. King remained in shock from Ram’s words. It was rare for Ram to speak and to hear him speak like that? It was puzzling for King. 

Ram seemed to know that. He slowly stepped towards King, stopping inches away from him, close enough to feel King’s warmth. He was silent again, but his eyes spoke all the words King needed. King leaned in slowly and Ram followed, quickly catching each other’s lips in another kiss. A simple kiss that made both of them feel the fluttering in their hearts. King’s eyes opened when he felt Ram distance himself again. 

“I like it,” King whispered.

“Hm?”

“I like it when you kiss me.”

A quiet huff of laughter escaped Ram, “well, since I’m staying here longer I’ll make sure to give you many more kisses.”

“I like that sound of that,” King perked up and the pair began walking to the bedroom again, “just promise me you’ll never scare me like that again.”

“I promise,” Ram’s voice was low and sincere, “oh… And uh, well done.”

“Hm?”

A grin appeared on Ram’s face again, “you didn’t freak out about the dogs,” Ram pointed to the three huskies that were all resting on the living room floor.

“Because I was too busy freaking out about you,” King admitted, he whined slightly before speaking again, “come on, let’s put your stuff away, and then we can have a few more kisses.”

Ram instantly perked up like a dog being told it was time for a walk, he spun around and opened the bedroom door, the older student followed him inside and kicked the door closed behind him. 

He felt slightly stupid, thinking that Ram was leaving when in fact he was doing the opposite. He didn’t know how long Ram would stay for, but he hoped it would be forever. He could spend every minute of every day kissing Ram, especially if it made Ram smile like that. Even if Ram didn’t stay forever, they had each other now and that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It's my first time writing for My Engineer characters so I hope you all enjoyed it! <3


End file.
